


Not So Conventionally Perfect

by likesittinspoons



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9362558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likesittinspoons/pseuds/likesittinspoons
Summary: Not every first in a relationship was a good thing, this however was one that Hanzo welcomed with open arms.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back for week 2 of Promptwatch. I'm a week late but it's here, the prompt for this week was 'sleep' and I decided to take it down a McHanzo route for this one. Huge thanks to those on the Gency Discord server who kindly beta'd this for me!

Much like most relationships, Jesse McCree and Hanzo Shimada’s starts out slow. The two of them were close to their forties and were in no hurry to rush into things, perfectly content to take their time and stroll through the wonders of the ‘getting to know each other’ stage. Some friends had mocked them for taking it as slow as they were, but without the weekly coffee dates and the nights spent doing nothing at all in particular how would Hanzo know that Jesse hates banana ice cream? Or Jesse know that Hanzo loves to get up early on Sundays to go for a jog and prefers not to be alone during it (much to Jesse’s annoyance)?

During this time they’d had a lot of firsts; first kiss, first fight, first disagreement over something as stupid as how to hang up a towel. One first however that they hadn’t yet experienced was their first time sleeping together. Not in the sense of sleeping together, but in the sense of falling asleep side by side, wrapped in the other’s warm embrace. Hanzo had always imagined that it’d be like something from a movie, one of those stereotypical tooth-rotting fluff moments where one of them dozes off on the transport back to Gibraltar from a mission with the other one’s arm wrapped around them and smiling down at them.

This, however, was not tooth-rotting fluff.

This was snoring loud enough to rival a stampede of buffalo with a side of a cramping arm.

The pair of them had got approximately twenty seven minutes into the movie before the first of Jesse’s thunderous snores broke through the relative quiet of the room, the TV playing softly in the background due to the late hour. They’d planned to watch a movie together before heading their separate ways before an early morning wake-up for a mission in Dorado. Hanzo had proposed the plan - they watch the movie relatively late so that it makes them weary enough to get a full night's rest afterwards. Any earlier and they’d have been restless at the end he’d argued, any later and they’d fall asleep. With a deep sigh he shifted slightly attempting to dislodge his arm from where Jesse’s back had pinned it into the pillow, all the while his inner monologue was scalding him for underestimating Jesse’s sleeping abilities.

Now Hanzo found himself stuck with two options: wake Jesse and possibly be the cause of a grouchy gunslinger in the morning if he couldn’t find sleep again, or simply endure it and hope that the lack of circulation in his arm would end as soon as possible. Given that this was the first time that either of them had seen the other sleeping Hanzo knew very little of Jesse’s sleeping habits. Option two was risky given that Hanzo couldn’t predict if Jesse would roll over anytime soon and free him from where he was trapped. That’d be his luck really, a boyfriend who snores like a foghorn and refuses to move once he’s asleep.

With that in mind, Hanzo decided that option one was safer. He turned to glance at his sprawled out boyfriend who was apparently attempting to starfish on a small couch and contemplated the best course of action for doing this. He knew that Jesse could be jumpy when he’s startled and unsure of his location, something that he still carries with him from his Deadlock days of not knowing who’d be waking him up or for what reason. A simple cheek prod until he stirred would be good enough, after all it does tend to be the default method of waking someone up, it’s not like Jesse could deny that if this was a mistake.

One prod. Then another. And another.

A faint groan.

“Pack it in, Han…”

“Ah, so you are alive.”

“Couldn’t ya have just checked my pulse or somethin’ if that was your concern?”

“I suppose, but you simply having a pulse wasn’t going to give me the feeling back in my arm now was it?”

Another faint groan and some mumbling, ‘shit’ definitely being the stand out word throughout.

“Okay I’m up I’m up. How far did we even make it into the movie?” The tone of just waking up was evident in McCree’s voice. The need for more sleep however was even more prominent.

“I made it through the full thing, you fell asleep after 25 minutes. I thought you said that the time we agreed on wouldn’t be late enough for you to fall asleep?”

“I guess I had a busy day is all… movie was trash anyway.” Jesse huffed with a small chuckle. “That’s the last time that I let Genji give me recommendations.”

“It took you around ten years to realise that Genji’s advice is never a good thing?”

“I mean, he always did like my belt.”

“I rest my case.”

A strong pout settled itself on McCree’s face as he shifted to sit upright next to Hanzo. He found himself smiling softly at it, once again caught off guard by how strongly he felt for the buffoon sat next to him. It may not have been the ‘perfect’ situation for them first falling asleep together, but it was definitely perfect to him simply because it was Jesse.

“I suppose I’ll get out of your hair now, don’t wanna keep you awake with my snoring what with the mission in the morning and all that.” McCree spoke gently as he moved to get up, only to have his wrist be caught by Hanzo’s hand.

“Please stay. Make yourself comfortable this time, but please spend the night with me.”

Hanzo didn’t know where the spur of the moment question came from, just minutes ago he was going over how amazing his plan was in his head and how it could still work. All of his worries about Jesse’s response melted away when a warm smile took over his face, the man already reaching down to undo his belt and make himself more comfortable, practically falling over his own jeans as he hurried to get back into the warmth that Hanzo’s comforter provided now that the cool night air was hitting his bare legs.

“I’d love that, Han. I really would.” he mumbled as he curled into Hanzo’s side, already halfway to being asleep again.

It may not have been conventionally perfect, but it was perfect to them. A night that they’d look back on in the future with great fondness, even more so due to it not being riddled with stereotypes. Hanzo spared a glance down at the mop of brown hair leaning against his shoulder, Jesse’s breath already coming out in slow, even puffs onto his shoulder.

“Sweet dreams, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATE: I've changed the ice cream flavour that Jesse hates to banana because banana ice cream is disgusting and my friend Zira threatened to fight me over mint ice cream hate.


End file.
